The Huntsman
by MidKnightMoonglow99
Summary: Six years after the the Collapse, a lone Huntsman must now makes his way through the remains of a ruined and fragile world.
1. Chapter 1

**A 'SPOILER WARNING' is advised for those of you that haven't yet seen '_The Mandalorian'_**

* * *

**(RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth)**

**(Star Wars - and in extent - _'The Mandalorian'_ \- is the property of** **Disney)**

* * *

**\- The Huntsman -**

* * *

**Chapter. 1**

**\- _Prologue_ -**

* * *

"I have a bail jumper, a bail jumper, another bail jumper, a wanted smuggler-"

"I'll take them all."

In a sparse corner of the bar, a gloved hand reached across the small table for the four data chips that were placed down. With all the intent to take them, the man was abruptly stopped by the scale covered hand of the bounty official sitting on the opposite side of his table. The man calmly covered the chips with said hand; moving them away from the heavily armoured individual he was previously speaking to.

"Now hold on." The reptilian faunus replied, moving the chips a bit further away from the man who was seeming to get a bit more irritated upon being denied the bounties which were just offered to him.

The man in question - a _huntsman_ by the looks of him - was equipped in a set of mismatched, steel plated, full-body armour over a dark grey complete battle dress. An oddly advanced set of weaponised vambrace were present on each one of his wrists, with a white metallic helmet covering the man's head completely - his face only hidden by his opaque, T-shaped visor. The same visor which was currently aimed in the direction of the bounty officer. Most likely waiting for the excuse that the scaled faunus had for denying him his bounties.

"There's other hunters working in town at the moment, and these," he motioned to the four data chips on the table, "are all I have left." He then gave a few glancing looks to the other occupants within the bar.

The Huntsman behind the safety of his helmet's visor did the same, observing the occupants carefully, before looking back to the reptilian faunus. "What's your highest bounty then?"

"Not much. Five-hundred for a bail jumper within the Western regions of Anima."

The Huntsman let out a dejected sigh at the information, allowing his head to hang a bit low momentarily before refocusing on the faunus. "That wouldn't even cover the fuel costs."

Giving the Huntsman a quick hum in agreement, the scaled faunus closing his eyes briefly in contemplation; trying to think of something that may help his client's predicament. Letting out a heavy sigh a few moments later, the bounty giving faunus looked to the Huntsman once again. "There is this _one_ job..."

The armoured hunter seem to lighten up a tad at the news - focusing in on the reptilian faunus seated in front of him. "Alright, let's see the chip."

The faunus shook his head. "There's no chip."

Tilting his helmeted head slightly upon hearing that, the Huntsman indicated for the man to elaborate.

Giving his surroundings another quick check, the bounty official leaned towards the Huntsman - motioning with his head for him to do the same.

The Huntsman did so slowly, giving the faunus a quick nod of understanding.

"Face-to-face. Direct commission. Deep pocket."

The Huntsman raised an unseen eyebrow at the information he was just given. "Underworld?" He asked wearily, understanding that this could potentially be a more serious job than he initially assumed, and if that was the case, he needed all the information he could get.

The faunus, in response to the Huntsman's question, quickly disengaged. Leaned back into his chair, he appeared to be a bit more agitated - possibly due to the Huntsman's prodding for extra information. "Listen, I can't give you much more info on this job then what I've already given. So, do you want it, or not?" He asked in a slightly rush tone. As the seconds pasted, the faunus reached into his pocket for something - pulling out a white security card a few moments later.

It was an odd sight to see for sure - especially to the Huntsman. Not many people still used card activated security anymore, and the ones who did were ether very wealthy or very _paranoid _\- most of the time he'd say it was a mix of both. It was almost kind of sad to think some people in this world nowadays still believed that such a thing could really stop someone from getting into somewhere they didn't belong… but, at the end of the day, it was their problem, and it definitely wasn't his.

Extending the card out to the Huntsman, the reptilian faunus waited patiently to see if the man at the other side of the table would take it or not.

Giving the card and the faunus a few short looks, the Huntsman straightened up his posture. Raising his hand up carefully, he reached out and slowly stacked the security card away from the faunus's light grasp.

Giving the piece of white plastic a quick once over on both sides through his visor, the Huntsman made to leave the table. Not saying a single word as he left.

Though before exiting the bar, the man made sure to grab both a grey cloak as well as a forked-ended rifle from the stoic barkeeper. Not for one second noticing the bounty official he just left remove a worn and battered scroll from one of his pockets.

The reptilian faunus gave a few glancing looks to both the scroll and the retreating form of the now cloaked Huntsman.

Once he was sure that the armoured man had left the building, he activated the scroll and brought up his contacts.

After a few moments of searching, he found the name he was looking for. Pressed the call icon, he waited for a few seconds as his call was being connected.

When the familiar click of a connection was heard, he placed the scroll up to his ear.

"He's heading your way."

...

Vacuo - in his childhood - was always pictured to him as being the lowest place anyone could end up in their life. A place which was just completely filled with nothing but crime and disorder. But, as he grew up, and started to see the word from the eyes of those he learned to trust - _his friends…_ \- he began to understand what it truly was.

To see that it was in fact the only truly equal and structurally stable place on Remnant... That it would become the only place which would survive _The Collapse._

It hadn't changed much in the past six years - compared to the other kingdoms. In fact, he would honestly say that it hadn't change at all. It was still a mostly lawless nation which was for the most part being kept together by the few folks who still believing in the hunters and the Headmistress of Shade.

Vacuo at it's finest.

A part of him could easily see why people would believe it was such a terrible place back then. It's just that now, the _fine_ kingdom of Vacuo was the best anyone could get at the moment.

After leaving the bar, the Huntsman found himself in a rather large central marketplace and square. Stopping a bit aways from the entrance of the bar, the armoured man looked to the back of the white security card for where his new employer wanted to meet him.

Seeing the address on the back of the card - that his destination was located in one of the storage building near the town's airship port - the Huntsman made his way to the meet-up point.

The town itself - _Asile_ \- was rather nice in his own opinion, all things considered nowadays. It wasn't too big, and with a population fluctuating at less than a hundred people - with most being ether passing huntsmen, mercenaries or bounty hunters - it has little to worry about when it came to external threats.

Still, even with less than a hundred people living in the town, the market was usually rather busy for it being quite late in the day. He noted the many citizens of Asile going around the countless stalls, shopping for their daily needs.

Not wanting to be potentially hold up in the market, the Huntsman took a left into the nearest alleyway.

Walking down a small set of narrow stairs, and past a few more inner alleyways, it eventually dropped him out into a larger side street. Said street eventually leading the armoured hunter towards the back of Asile's storage area.

After a small while spent just walking around the area, it quickly became obvious to the Huntsman which of the storage building housed his client.

If the fact that his client gave out a security card for whoever took the job wasn't enough of a clue as to what he should be looking for, then the extremely obvious, reinforced steel security door - which didn't at all match the rest of the storage buildings doors in the area - simply seemed insulting.

Letting out a dejected sigh, the Huntsman looked to the right side of the eyesore of a door. Unsurprisingly he found the card reader which would logically let him into the storage building.

Sliding the card across the reader, the metallic monolith smoothly slid open; revealing a darkened corridor.

Momentarily giving a look around the area and the surounding rooftops for anyone which could be watching him, the Huntsman then proceeded to entered the building; making sure to close the _door_ once he was inside.

Making his way down the relatively short corridor, the armoured hunter eventually reached _another_ card locked, security door. Looking to the right side of the door he found another card reader pad.

Giving an extended look back to the exit - just to make sure there wasn't anyone coming from behind him - he ran the card across the reader, causing the door to open as it did at the entrance.

Though, as he looked into the newly opened room, he was met by something he most definitely wasn't expecting.

_Atlesian soldiers_. Four of them in fact. Each one of them wearing a standard issue set of Atlesian military combat armour. Though it was immediately clear to the Huntsman that their armour had seen far better days. Each one of the soldiers' suits were covered in various dints and scratches alongside just general muck.

Nothing like it would've been a decade ago.

Whilst looking over their gear, he also noted the inclusion of a rebreather mask covering what would have been the exposed mouth of the soldiers helmet. The addition to the uniform was most likely to assist with the large amount of ash which was present within this area of Vacuo, or that's what Huntsman assumed.

It took only a second for all of the Atlesians' present within the room to notice his arrival, with each one of them assumedly staring at the him through their visor-less helmets.

"Your faunus friend, Greef, informed me that you were coming." Came a more elderly voice from the back of the room.

Looking past the soldiers, the Huntsman saw an elderly human man, probably within his early-60's, wearing a slightly dishevelled, white and grey, Atlesian officers uniform. He was currently seated casually behind a rather sparse metal desk at the back end of the room.

On closer inspection of the older man, the Huntsman noted the presence of several rows of service ribbons on the mans coat, below them sat three - seemingly newly polished - medals of different designs and shapes. The rank designation of an Atlesian Military Colonel was present on each of his shoulder.

Concluding that this assumed _Colonel_ was his client, the Huntsman gave a few glancing looks towards the four Atlesian soldiers stationed around the room before making his way over towards the man's desk. "What else did he say?"

The elderly Colonel moved in his seat so that he was now leaning on his desk. An almost intrigued look now melded his wrinkled features. "He said you were the best on this side of the continent." But before the Atlesian could say anything more a door on the right side of the room opened without warning - gaining everyone's attention.

Before the newly arrived individual could react, or any of the Atlesians' for that matter, the Huntsman had already unholstered his handgun and prepared to potentially eliminate the now established man that had just entered the room - believing him to be most likely an unintended guest that shouldn't know about this meeting.

The man in question - some kind of doctor or scientist if the Huntsman had to guess, due to of his general medical attire - had quickly realised the situation he was currently in and went into a panic. "No!" He exclaimed, raising his hands to communicate to the hunter that he wasn't a threat.

A chorus of cocking sidearms and rifles soon fallowed.

"Freeze!" One of the Atlesian soldiers shouted towards the Huntsman, his voice slightly muffled through his rebreather. "Drop your weapon!" Another ordered soon after.

In only a matter of seconds the room had turned into a deadly standoff. At some point between the shouts and orders of the soldiers, the Huntsman had grabbed his forked rifle - _Valiant Rapture_ \- with his free hand and aimed it at the soldier who gave out the last command.

"No-no-no, pardon... I-I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to alarm..." All the while the scientist was trying in desperation to defuse the situation he unintendedly caused.

Behind his desk, the elderly Colonel gave out a low, stressful sigh as he cupped his face within his hands. Looking over his fingers at the standoff in front of him, the older man knew he needed to sort out this ordeal before the situation turned from bad to worst.

Getting up from his chair, the Atlesian Colonel made his way around the left side of his desk until he was now standing in between the Huntsman and the scientist. "This is Dr. Aero," the elderly Officer explained, motioning with his hand towards the skittish Doctor. "Please excuse his lack of decorum, his enthusiasm outweighs his discretion, believe me."

The Huntsman, to the slight irritation to the Atlesian Colonel, didn't seem to settle for the explanation and continued his standoff between himself and the four soldiers.

In response, the elderly Colonel took a different, and more direct, approach. "Please lower your weapons."

"Tell them to lower there's first." The Huntsman finally stated to the man now standing in front of him. His helmeted head on a constant swivel to make sure none of the soldiers tried something against him.

"We have you four to one." One of the soldiers stated confidently - as if the man in question truly believed that he and his fellow soldiers could easily take the hunter down.

The Huntsman, for his part, looked towards the soldier who said that; slightly impressed, but more so astounded, that it was the one he was currently aiming _Rapture_ at that chose to supply those six words.

"I rather like those odds." The Huntsman stated in response to the soldier in an almost amused tone; goading the Atlesian to try and fight him - mostly to see if it was ether the soldier's prideful arrogance or some true skill in combat that made the Atlesian speak up.

Sadly, and likely for the best, his new client wasn't having any of it.

The elderly Colonel came even close to the hunter. His expression showing his true irritation at this whole situation. "… He also said you were expensive. Very expensive." The man stated, attempting to once again cease the standoff within his makeshift office, before motioning towards the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit."

As the older Atlesian made his way back to his chair he immediately motioned for his men to lower their weapons - to which they complied with without much issue.

The Huntsman gave a few looks to the soldiers, just to make sure that they complied with their superiors order. As soon as he felt confident that they weren't going to attack him, the Huntsman fallowed their example - holstering his handgun and slung his rifle back over his shoulder. He gave the room yet another once over before taking his seat at the desk.

His client's face showed satisfaction with his decision; finally, being able to get down to the business at hand.

Reaching under his metal desk, the elderly Colonel brought something up covered in a sheet of black velvet. With a delicate hand, the man placed it on top of the desk and began to unwrap whatever was hidden beneath the dark material. In the end, it was revealed to be an ingot of pure white steel. The only imperfection being a snowflake insignia stamped on the top left corner of the ingot - a solemn indication of where the ingot was forged.

"Beskar?" The Huntsman asked in a hushed tone. His disbelief upon seeing the white steel was noticeably apparent. After all, beskar was said to be the strongest and most durable alloys ever to be created in all of recorded history. Only a hand full of people knew how to properly forge the metal, and for a long while that information was kept within the hands of a single family… but those times have long since passed.

The older Atlesian, noticing the Huntsman's attention had diverted away from him and towards the ingot. Casually, the officer motioned with one of his hands towards the beskar placed between them. "Go ahead, it's real."

Without missing a beat, the Huntsman went to pick the ingot up. His helmet's visor never leaving the white metal.

"This is a down payment." The Atlesian Colonel continued; gaining the attention of the Huntsman immediately. "I have several ingots of beskar waiting for you upon delivery of the asset-"

"Alive." Aero interrupted abruptly. The Huntsman watched as he timidly made his way to stand behind the Colonel.

The Colonel, for his part, kept his cool, only hanging his head slightly as he let out a short-irritated sigh at Aero's interruption. "Yes, alive." Recovering quickly though, he stared again at the Huntsman in front of him. "Although, I do understand that '_bounty hunting_' is a rather _complicated _affair." The man pauses momentarily to give Aero a short disproving look, before leaning in slightly towards the Huntsman. "This being the case, proof of termination is also acceptable for a lower fee."

"That's not what was agreed upon." Aero interrupts the Colonel again, gaining an eye role from the elderly man.

"I'm simply being pragmatic."

At this point, the Huntsman could easily tell that the Atlesian's patience with Doctor Aero was growing thin. So, giving both men a quick glance, he refocused his attention upon the officer in front of him. "Okay. Let's see the chip."

Gaining the Colonel's attention, the man refocused on the Huntsman and away from Aero. "I'm afraid discretion dictates a less traditional agreement, we can instead offer you a tracking fob to assist in the acquisition of the asset."

Motioning towards the Doctor, Aero immediately removed a small black tracker from his pocket and past it over the table to the Huntsman's waiting hand.

"Okay." Taking the fob, the Huntsman gave it a once over. "What's their aura code then?"

"I'm sorry, but we cannot disclose that information."

Upon hearing that, the Huntsman looked up from the small tracker and at the Atlesian Colonel in confusion. "What?"

"As I've mentioned, discretion is needed. The fob you've been given has already been pre-programmed by Dr. Aero with the necessary information. All you need is to fallow it." The man stated, gaining a slow, but slightly suspicious, nod from the Huntsman in understanding. "Though I feel it necessary to inform you that the asset is a female, currently seven years of age. _That_ information should assist in identification upon arrival."

The Huntsman stared at the elderly Officer for a few seconds at being informed he was hunting down a _child_, but he still gave the man another nod of confirmation anyways. "What else is on the fob?"

With a neutral stare, the Atlesian Colonel complied with the inquiry. "Besides containing a short-range tracker, it also contains the last recorded positional data of the asset. All you need to do is connect it to your ships navigational system." He informed the Huntsman. "With such information, a man of your skill should make short work of this assignment."

That was true. Even with the lack of information given by the elderly Atlesian, the fob alone would've been enough to get the job done.

So, feeling he gotten all the information he'd get, the Huntsman made to leave with the ingot of velvet wrapped beskar he was given; passing the four soldiers as he did so. Though before he could leave the room, the armoured hunter was momentarily stopped by the elderly voice of the Atlesian officer who was still seated casually behind him.

"The beskar belongs back in the hands of an Arc."

The Huntsman's form stiffened for the briefest of moments upon the mention of that name. Though he shouldn't be surprised. Even after all this time, some people would naturally remember the Arc name. Of _his_ name…

"It is good to restore the natural order of things after a period of such disarray." The elderly Colonel continued, as he smirked knowingly at the now established Arc in front of him.

The Huntsman turned only slightly towards the old Officer. Giving said man a short visor-hidden stare.

"Don't you agree?" And with those final mocking words from the elderly Atlesian, the Huntsman set off to complete his mission.

* * *

**Now - just to make things clear - this story will be heavily inspired by _The Mandalorian_. That being said, it won't always stick strictly to what happens within the show. Some elements will be changed and tweaked, whilst others will be kept the same, minor a few small alterations here and there.**

**Anyways, I believe that it.**

* * *

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth)**

**(Star Wars - and in turn The Mandalorian - is the property of Disney)**

* * *

**\- The Huntersman -**

* * *

**Chapter. 2 **

**\- _Truth and Reality_ -**

* * *

Making his way back out from one of the side streets, the Huntsman found himself once again in Asile's central marketplace. Thankfully for the experienced warrior, most of the stall owners had chosen to retired for the day. Looking over to the mountain range on the eastern side of the town, the hunter could just see the last vestiges of daylight drooping below the burned horizon of Northern Vacuo.

Paying no mind to those who still milled about at this time of day, the armoured Huntsman went straight down another side street - past the town's bar, and on the other end of the marketplace. After a brief journey, he soon came upon a reasonably sized, one story, stone built building.

A wooden sign hung from the closest corner to him, reading: '_Ash Forge & Metalworks_'.

As mercenary and hunter heavy as Asile was, it was only reasonable to believe that they'd have a blacksmith located somewhere within the town.

Outside the building; collecting a couple metalworking tools near the outer forge, was a black haired woman, possibly within her mid-thirties; wearing a worn leather apron. Upon collecting the majority of her tools, the woman was about to go back into the building when she took notice of the Huntsman walking up to her.

Seeing there steel plated armour and white metallic helmet; with it's distinctive T-shaped visor, the woman's icy blue eyes widened, all but slightly, in identification.

Covertly, the Blacksmith eyes shifted to look around the small side street for any onlookers. Her demeanour soon shifted to something more professional upon noticing a few individuals milling around further down the side street - the Huntsman noticing them too.

"Evening, Arc." The Blacksmith greeted the man as he got closer. "You wouldn't mind helping me with my tools, would you?" She then motioned to the leftover tools which lay astray on a wooden table outside the shop.

Noticing the cue instantly, the Huntsman did was he was suggested; collecting the remaining tools from the table without a word.

"Thanks." She offered in the same professional manner as before. "Now come on, and hurry up. I was planning to shut the place down for the day; I'd like to get _some_ sleep tonight, if any."

With her bit at giving some playful banter over and done, the Huntsman made to fallow the Blacksmith as she walked into the shop.

The mood soon shifting however once the door was closed and both individuals where out of sight of the onlookers. The woman's icy eyes meeting the Huntsman's blackened visor within an instant.

Looking away momentarily, the Blacksmith moved to set her tools down on one of the counters before making her way back to the door. The ravenette then proceeding to pull across several steel bolt placed on both the door and it's frame - locking the two within.

Silence filled the shop for a good few seconds.

"It's good to see you home and safe, _Jaune_."

The ravenette greeted with a small, but caring, smile as she turned back to the man before her.

The Huntsman, known by few as _Jaune Arc_, returned the greeting with a small nod of his helmeted head. "It good to see you too, _Ash_. Thank you." Jaune replied, before tilting his visor towards a door on the opposite side of the room, "Could we speak in _private_? Something important has come up."

To his muted joy, Ash gave the man in front of her an understanding nod. Jaune then proceeded to deposit his lot of tools on the same counter as Ash did with hers before the two made their way though the door in question; being instantly met with a stone staircase leading down to a steel door.

Upon reaching the base of the stairs, the Blacksmith unlocked the door. Neither entered a large room which would've fit the outward facade of a metalworking shop's basement upon walking past the threshold; instead they were greeted to a cluster of large, drainage-like, tunnels.

This was their _Covert_. One of the last refuges for the _House__ of Arc_.

Ash took the lead, guiding Jaune further down and into the tunnel system. As they walked, the armoured Huntsman noted the presence of a few equally armoured individuals. Nearly all of them were ether seated or leaning on several wooden chairs and tables placed randomly near the sides of the tunnel.

A common element they all shared was their armour. Armour that fallowed the same design cues as Jaune's did. The only differance was that their's were significantly more refined, both in it's design and _material_.

_Beskar_ \- once the sacred metal of the Arc family. Forged and used for countless generations. Even today, it still signifies a person's power and prowess within the family of ancient warriors. All those who wore or wielded as much as those that now surrounded Jaune and Ash demanded an aura of respect. Those warriors _earned_ the beskar they currently wore and used, and on that note, Jaune could feel how lucky he was to still be given the chance to wear the beskar which made up his helmet... especially after the dishonour he'd brought upon himself and his family.

He instictively chose to not look towards the other members of his extended family, even if many of them didn't care about his past dishonours, instead he rested his focus on the path ahead of him and continued to fallow Ash's lead.

Nearing their destination, both Huntsman and Blacksmith were almost knocked aside by a small group of three giggling, cloaked children who had quickly rushed out of a side tunnel. A few quick apologies were given by the children as they rushed off; past the two. Jaune momentarily angled his visor back, watching them run off and continue to play together - the majority of the other Arc's within the tunnel doing the exact same.

Jaune, as well as all those who fallowed the ancient Arc ancestral traditions, knew the importance that the next generation held for their continued existence. No matter if they held the blood of the Arc's of old or not. All who willingly chose to take the name and live by the creed were family, plain and simple.

Looking back ahead, Jaune was soon met with the sight of a short armoured woman running out of the same side tunnel. She, like many of the other Arc's present within the tunnel, was wearing a similar set of armour in overall design, though there was one rather noticeable difference.

Her armour contained no visible trace of beskar. Instead, this woman wore a segmented breastplate, a pare of weaponised vambraces as well as a centrally pointed, T-visored helmet made completely out of plated steel - underneath of which was a complete battle dress as well as a protective waist cape, attached to her belt.

When the woman lay her dark, visored stare on both Ash and Jaune, she stopped in her tracks. Her posture straightened and she momentarily moved her helmeted head to look past the two.

"Miss Nora?" Asked a young voice from behind. Looked back as well, to the group of children who had previously been running and having fun, but now having stopped. All of them looked to Nora as she stood before Ash and Jaune. He could see the slightest indication of worry from underneath their hoods.

"You guy go and continue with your playtime." Nora called out towards the children with a notable smile in her voice. "I'm just gonna have a talk with these two for a teeny bit, okay."

The three kids, instead of continuing with their fun, rushed back to Nora and instantly embraced her with a tender hug. "Hey, it's okay. Nothings going to happen." She comforted the three, before kneeling before them. "I'll only be gone for a short while, I promise, and besides once I'm back I'll tell you all how I once single handedly took down a massive herd of ursa majors with only my fists. Hows about that?"

Jaune just shook his head whilst releasing a small chuckle at the notion. Her enthusiasm and caring attitude always stayed true, no matter what happened... She always was the best when it came to children.

To prove this point, all of them looked to her with utter awe and amazement. "Will you really?!" They all chimed, eyes sparkling.

"Don't worry, she will." Jaune call out gaining the kids attention as well as their smiles, and if he was being honest to himself, he really couldn't help but smile with them.

As much as he had his issue with his family, and they with him, moments like this did tend to make his decision to come back worth it.

"Now go on, you lot." Nora chimed in. "Go have your fun."

"Okay. Thank you, Miss Nora!" A couple of the kids said in unison, all of them giving her one final embrace before the two which thanked her rushing past Jaune once more.

Jaune was taken by surprise when the third child - a ginger haired girl - rushed at him instead; giving his right leg a big hug. The sense of surprise soon left him however; instead being replaced by a small smile upon realising the identity of the little girl.

He could hear the giggles and slight laughter coming from the women before him in response to the young gingers behaviour. Standing back up, Nora walked up to him and the girl. "Come on Ellen." She said, caressing the child's head through her hood. "Don't you wanna play with your friends?"

"No." The little girl mumbled into Jaune's armoured leg, refusing to let go.

Jaune honestly didn't know where the young girl's attachment to him came from. He was barely at the Covert. He just returned one day and was intercepted by her out of the blue. It was strange the first few times it happened, but with ever return he came to accept and even cherish their fleeting interactions.

"Ash," Nora said, looking to the woman besides her. "If you don't mind, could I possibly borrow Jaune for just a moment...?"

Ash intercepted the woman's request with a single understanding nod. "Jaune," She then turned to the armoured warrior besides her; gaining his attention. "It _seems_ that your levy requires you, far be it for me to deny her. Once you're finished up here I'll be waiting for you within the _forge_."

With that said, and a nod of understanding from Jaune, Ash continued on; leaving the two warriors and child to stand in silence.

"You know, if your missions didn't take so long, I'd doubt she'd be this clingy." Nora instigated, breaking the silence.

Jaune, however, was quick to rebuke her. "Well I'm not the one who fills her head with _exaggerated_ tales of my _heroics_."

"I have _no idea_ what your talking about." Nora stated, feigning sweet honesty whilst turning her helmeted head slightly to the side.

He just nodded at that. "_Ohhhh, _I'm sure you don't." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Then the silence returned once more, only to be then broken as soon as it came. Snickering laughter bubbling forth as the two armoured warrior laughed at their words.

"Really though." The older redhead started; recovering surprisingly quick. "I'm glad your back." Nora then proceeded to take the taller man into a large hug, resulting in a few displeased whines from the much smaller redhead as she was unwilling squished between the two adults.

Eventually Ellen was forced to release her hold on Jaune's right leg, the little girl then taking a couple stepped back and pouted at the two. Mumbling constantly as to how it was "Not fair,". Ellen was so invested in her moping that she didn't notice the set of arms coming to scoop her up until she was already lifted into the air.

Jaune having been released from Nora's grasp, had gone to pick up the small girl; holding her now securely within his arms.

Upon realised this Ellen was overjoyed, instantly wrapping her tiny arms around Jaune's neck in a tight embrace.

Standing on the side likes, Nora watched the interaction with a unseen smile. "You really should've let _me_ taken her." She told him honestly. "She'll be too possessive of you to let go now."

Shimmying his helmet to get a better look at the girl in question, a thought soon came to mind on how to deal with his current predicament.

"Hey, _Sunlight_." Gaining Ellen's full attention through his nickname for her, he reached into one of his pockets and brought out a small silver butterfly charm.

Ellen's eyes widened at the sight of the charm which she graciously accepted upon Jaune handing it over.

"Of course you found another one." Nora just shook her helmeted head at her old leader upon seeing the small charm, but she wasn't mad - far from it. "Where'd you get this one?"

"Crossed paths with a group of traveling merchants in the east, near _Old Vale_. They were bogged down by pack of Beowulf's." Jaune explained, watching Ellen with her new charm. "After helping them out they so graciously rewarded me with a pick of their stock; that's when I saw it."

"Ahhhh..." Nora's understanding soon broke into laugher. "Oh how the world work in mysterious and convenient ways." Jaune then offered the now distracted girl to old teammate. Nora graciously accepted her.

Holding Ellen within her arms, she watched as the girl continued to ogled at her new gift before returning her visored gaze back to Jaune. "So...? You staying around for a while, or are you off once you've talked to Ash?"

"I'll be leaving." Jaune could easily tell it wasn't the answer ether Nora or Ellen wanted to hear. "Something bigs come up. Something I can't really discuss," he made to looked around the tunnel towards the other Arc's, "here."

Nora stopped him with her free hand from elaborating further; nodding quietly in acknowledgement to his point.

"I'm sorry that I'm not able to stay." It was all that was said by Jaune as the hard silence soon returned.

Not wanting to prolong the moment anymore, Jaune made to leave them, but was stopped when a hand tenderly held the side of his upper arm back. "Don't be." Nora looked up at him through her polarised visor, sincerely, before pulling him into a small hug alongside Ellen. "I know well enough you can't always be around, Jaune. Just promise me... Promise us you'll come back."

Nora's words were slightly horse; her emotions starting to seep through them easily.

"I promise." His words true. Their meaning pure and honest. "I'll come back."

And with that said the two girls separated from him. Jaune giving Nora a small nod, to which she reciprocated fully, not being able to speak clearly at this time. Nora left him soon after with Ellen waving Jaune her goodbyes as she was carried away.

Jaune, for his part, gave a small waved back to the little girl, causing the young ginger to smile brightly before turning back to Nora, lovingly nuzzling the woman's helmet as her small arms wrapped around her neck.

Jaune watched with a smile as the two laughed and giggled with each other happily. Their forms soon disappearing into a side tunnel.

He'd always cherish these memories. No matter what the future brings, he'll always think of his time spent with _them... and those already gone_... '_No matter how fleeting it is, I'll always remember the times, good and bad, spent with them. Always._'

With those final thoughts of the past and present, Jaune walked on.

* * *

**I'm back with this story.**

**I'll say my time away from it was well spent. Now I can firmly say that I have a solid plan for this story (I even updated the first chapter with a few tweaks). **

**Now. Is this plan what I original envisioned? No, not in the slightest. But, I truly feel that the direction I'm taking with this is definitely for the better.  
**

**Still... Time shall ultimately tell... That and the Reviews.**

**Anyways, I believe that's all I've got to say for now.**

* * *

**Till next time.**


End file.
